ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine Kang/Season 1
The Pilot The fourteen year olds Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett begin their freshmen experience in high school. They end up throwing a freshman party, which Lindy calls "Lindy-Palooza." In the end, Lindy and Logan's parents end up figuring out about the party they threw, and Jasmine acts like she is off the hook by acting sternly to Delia and Garrett, but the Watson parents don't fall for Jasmine's scheme and decide to tell Jasmine's parents. Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station "]] Jasmine told Delia about Lindy taking the job as a hostess at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station, which Lindy didn't want her to do. A little later on in the episode, Lindy texts her to come and help her at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. She immediately comes and helps her, but when she sees the Flamey the Dog, the restaurant's mascot, she becomes frightened and starts hitting it, unaware that it's just Garrett. The New Guy "]] Jasmine takes immediate notice of a boy named Tom and thinks "he's pretty." She only wants him apart of the gang because of his looks, and she likes him even more when he tells her about the story of him almost being attacked by a shark. However, he kept repeating the same story and Jasmine gets very annoyed and even starts "rooting for the shark". She and the gang decide to kick him out but don't know how to, so since he's afraid of heights, they take him skydiving so they can then ditch him. Dear High School Self "]] Jasmine is determined to find out what Lindy wrote in her letter and becomes very upset when she learns she wanted better friend. However, in the end, Jasmine (along with her other friends) forgive Lindy after she apologises, saying there aren't better friends. Category:History Category:Jasmine Kang If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout "]] Logan and Jasmine make their own spray that makes vegetables taste more delicious (which is called Happy Time Flavor-Changing Yum Yum Spray). Jasmine and Logan have a somewhat romantic moment when he tells her they have chemistry, which Jasmine gets quite excited about, hinting she has feelings for Logan (which is later revealed to be true). Jasmine also tries to help Lindy to get in the "Team Yum Yum-spray" group, but Logan doesn't want to put her in. The two have a fight over it, because Logan makes the spray blue and ruins the whole thing. Because of him changing the spray color to blue, she (along with Lindy, Delia, Garrett, and the three Barracuda Boardroom judges) throws up on on Logan. Lindylicious Jasmine had a crush on a guy named Max, but then she realized she only liked him because of "the tuxedo effect". As he wore a tuxedo again and they wanted to go on their date, she realized that Max only liked her because of her heels and was disappointed. In the end of the episode, Logan pulled the tuxedo effect on Jasmine. Snow Problem "]] Jasmine goes on holiday to a snow resort with her friends, because Logan has found a cheap-on-deal for the resort. When they get there, Jasmine screams in horror and Lindy thinks Jasmine has seen a mouse or a rat, but she has left her makeup bag at home, much to her annoyance because she says she wants to look good for snowboarders, and Lindy assures Jasmine that not everything is about boys, making Jasmine question Lindy about how they're even friends. Throughout the episode, Jasmine refuses to leave the house without her makeup until she can't take it anymore. Despite the heavy snow conditions, Jasmine wants to go fifteen miles to a drug store, only to be stopped by Logan, as he doesn't want her to go out in the weather. Jasmine tells Logan she doesn't care and leaves, only to return a minute late, saying its freezing. Delia can't take Jasmine's complaints so puts fruits on her face to add makeup and Jasmine tells Delia to 'Penelope' her. At the end, the snow gets into the cabin, causing the celling to break. Dance Fever "]] Jasmine wants to go to the school dance and is determined to have a date. When she wants a big asking, the guy she wants to go with doesn't ask her in the way she hoped, she turns him down and doesn't go to the dance, especially when she (and the rest of the school) gets sick from catching Lindy's cold. Now Museum, Now You Don't "]] When the gang goes to a museum because Lindy has told them to see the Nefinitti exhibit that is gonna happen, Jasmine and Delia listen to a talk about her which causes Delia to believe she is a descendent of Nefinitti. Jasmine also tries to help Garrett with his nail biting habit, but it doesn't work. When Delia won't get over her obsession with Nefinitti, Jasmine wants to prove how ridiculous it is and attempts to take a DNA sample from the queen, which causes everyone to sneak into the museum when it is about to close. In the end, Jasmine reveals to Delia that she isn't a descendent of Nefinitti like she hoped. In the Doghouse with the White House "]] Jasmine, along with her friends, go to Washington DC for a 2 day trip. When they arrive, Jasmine shares a room with Delia and Lindy and complains that there is only one closet for the three of them. When Lindy informs her and Delia that the airline lost her luggage, Jasmine is happy that there is now more room in the closet for her, but apologizes for the loss. When Delia is determined to act as Penelope Harkness and get a stamp, Jasmine complains when she has to hear the history of Penelope and eventually tells Delia to get to the point. Jasmine gets roped into helping Delia with the protest to help Penelope get a stamp and tries to call Lindy when she learns the president is to come by. In the room, Jasmine tries to call Lindy again and helps her when she is locked out. Jasmine and her friends discover they have accidently taken the presidents new puppy and are accused when it has just been an accident. However, when the president finds the puppy, Jasmine, Logan, Delia and Garrett all meet him and they have a private tour of the white house as a reward. Lindy Nose Best Jasmine starts "dating" Logan to make her ex-boyfriend Mike jealous. They spend a lot of time together. Jasmine even asks Logan to kiss her, which shocks him at first, be he agrees to kiss her, making them almost kiss for the first time, (the second time being in Next of Pumpkin and the third time being in Drum Beats, Heart Beats) but Jasmine tells Logan that Mike has left, leaving him confused and somewhat disappointed. They also have pet names for each other, she goes on her first date with her boyfriend, Logan even goes as far as calling Jasmine his girlfriend, and Logan even gives Jasmine flowers. Towards the end, Jasmine and Logan "break up". At the end of the episode, it's revealed that Jasmine ended up falling for Logan. She almost tells Logan her feelings for him by trying to ask him out, but Logan says he's going to see a movie with Jenna, so she decides not to tell him, leaving Jasmine heartbroken. Ball or Nothing Jasmine has a minor role in this episode. Delia talks Jasmine into going on a date with one of two nerdy boys from her fantasy tetherball league, an activity that Jasmine finds too weird, whereas Delia finds it too mainstream. During the date she finds she has nothing in common with either of the boys, but is perplexed to find out from Delia that the boy that she was set up with was turned down, because she wasn't quirky. Later Jasmine tries to give herself a "quirk-over" and visits the three of them in a failed attempt to dress and act like Delia hoping to reject the boy she was set up with. Delia later dresses like Jasmine and mocks her, only to try to teach Jasmine a lesson, because she felt really offended. But Jasmine isn't the least bit insulted and explains that she meant no offense by the quirk-over and simply wanted a sneaky way to reject the boy after their failed date. They end up forgiving each other. Bad News "]] Jasmine got to be the spokes-person for the school's "A.M. Morning" news team, but Lindy, Logan, Delia, and Garrett thinks her show was terrible. Jasmine doesn't really care because she likes her job and feels she is good at it, but problems occur when Logan steps in as her co-anchor, to make the news more interesting. Jasmine doesn't like this new change, but automatically changes her ways when she figures out Logan's addition to the news team was a big hit. She then acts really funny and foolish on the news shows everyday to get fans, but Logan doesn't like the fact that they can't announce the news, which is the whole point of the news team's job. In the end of the episode, because of Jasmine's foolishness on the news show, Logan is unable to read the news which was that the boys' bathroom water pipe was leaking and not to use it, and without anyone knowing the news, a boy used the bathroom there, which over-floated across the wall to the newsroom. Jasmine was then fired and was disappointed in herself. Next of Pumpkin " ��]] Jasmine wants to enter the Halloween dance contest to get back at an ex-boyfriend. She asks Garrett to be her partner for the competition and they practice for the dance. On the day of the of the contest, Garrett gets stuck in a corn maze and Jasmine starts to dance on her own. Logan walks in and sees Jasmine being laughed at and dances with her. During the dance, Logan spins Jasmine and they gaze into each others eyes, and they almost kiss for the second time, and they win the contest. Later at Rumble Juice, Jasmine is seen talking to Logan and he says he just wanted to help her after she asks who manipulated him into dancing with her, making Jasmine blush. When Logan leaves, a girl asks Jasmine if she's dating Logan, and she confesses her feelings aloud to the girl. Garrett walks in and overhears her confess her feelings, shocking him and runs out, and Jasmine is still thinking about Logan. Bicycle Thief "]] Jasmine and Delia decide to sell chocolate called 'muffouts' to other students after Delia trends online that the muffout is a real food, which causes the girls to make them, especially when people are willing to pay money for it. They become popular and make more. Later, Jasmine is seen talking with Logan and gets excited when she thinks he's going to ask her out, but he sets her up on a date with a guy called Ross, upsetting Jasmine and she says no. Jasmine then takes Logan's place on the marching band, to tell Ross that Logan played him. Merry Miss Sis "]] Jasmine doesn't have a huge role in the episode. Jasmine, at first wants to skip Lindy's party as she wants to hang out with bad boy, Dean, possibly wanting to try to move on from Logan (which she doesn't end up doing), trying to want to become a bad girl. She's seen at the Watson house celebrating Christmas and after Logan makes a wish, that he never had a sister, Jasmine is seen as a bad girl, because the world has completely changed, hanging out with bad boys and being mean to everyone, including Logan when he sees her. Jasmine is even going as far as steeling from people, including Lindy's b In the end, when everything's back to normal, Jasmine is herself again and she, along with her friends, celebrate a nice Christmas as Lindy and Logan sing "Silent Night", with Jasmine, Delia and Garrett watching. Category:History Category:Jasmine Kang